


Chocolate Fondue of Fatherhood

by the_toadlet



Series: Treats & Pastries -Phan [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, THEY GET A PUPPER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: again, i needed a title, there's no chocolate fondue





	

**Author's Note:**

> again, i needed a title, there's no chocolate fondue

“  _ I THINK HE SHIT ON ME. THERE IS POOP ON MY JACKET.”  _ Phil winced when Dan found the dog poop that had been on his jacket for the past.. Maybe an hour, now? 

  


They picked up Cooper yesterday, and as cute as he was, he was an absolute  _ pest.  _ He pooped on everything, peed on everything, started whining in the middle of the night for no reason. The list went on.

  


But he was adorable and sweet, and he was learning(albeit slowly). 

  


And Dan absolutely loved him.

  


“ Aw, who’s my adorable snooky shnoof. He’s so cute. Yes he issss. Aww he’s so adorable and snurgly.” Phil mimed gagging whenever Dan talked like that at Cooper, but Phil did it sometimes too. Usually when Cooper peed on someone they didn’t like.

  


They didn’t invite guests over much, but when they did, Cooper was the  _ only  _ conversation topic. Ever. Didn’t matter how many times the person came over. Just the little pup.

  


He was such a star.

  


( And Phil didn’t know until he muttered avada kedavera and Cooper sat and played dead, but Dan had been training the dog with goddamn Harry Potter spells. Phil had to go and ravish Dan after that one.)


End file.
